Summer mmer uttered hearts
by biggergleekthenyou
Summary: When Brittany is on Summer brake she goes to New York to see Santana only to find that Santana has a girlfriend named Dani can Brittany win her girl our leave for MIT shattered
1. Chapter 1

It was a Glamours summers morning Brittany leand over the bench watching the clouds role by well drinking her Hot mocha she had got from the coffee Maker. She loved it here at MIT there was no worry's. But there was some one missing, One miss Santana Lopez. She hadent seen nor herd from Santana since graduating. She was starting to wonder it they were still ok our if Santana wanted to cut Brittany off completely. So she decided tomorrow is the first day of Summer brake She is going to New York to get her Girl back.


	2. Chapter 2

**hI GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVEWS HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER ITS MUCH LONGER **

**ps well you wait feel free to read some of my other story's i have dyslexia my spellings not good but hey any way here is the story Brittanys pov**

**BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS**

i wake up the next day my bags are packed my little red car outside ready to go with that i grab my bags and but them just near the stars."Now i need to dress to Santana fancy" i say to my self i get in to a peer of White Jeans studs on the pockets and a shirt with a little yellow I get my Black Chuck Taylor's i then i get my Make up and apply nice pink lip gloss and eye liner. i brush my hair grab my hand bag and keys and go down stars. I get my bags and head out the door "New York here i come". two hours later i am barely even out Massachusetts i keep thinking if what i am doing is wrong shell i turn around and go back no i cant i need to see Santana i need to tell her that i love her and that this is a huge mistake.

I Turn on my iPod and decide on some ke$ha to keep me going. as i go along i see a group of teens maybe about 15 years olds Dancing to 2012 me and Santana doing that except we were together stopping frequently on the Highway so we could make out but i guess that's what girlfriends to"Gosh i need to to stop thinking like that" i say to my self "i am about to confess my love and we will have our happy ever after"

Later on i end up at a little restront just out side of the city of New York it looks wild and looks like were the cow boys would come and have baked beans and Bacon. i go in and sit at a booth i order a salad.I know its not to extreme but it is what i like.

After im done i Get back on the rode i soon make it to New York City WOW im here.I park my car at a garage and take a taxi to Santana's loft ive never been there but im here.I walk up the stars and Make it to there loft. I nock on the door and Someone i don't know answers the door "Who are you" i ask "Im Santanas Girlfriend i live here"

Im Shocked i stand there for a good 30 minits before i see some one i know very well

"Santana"

**Thanks for reading sorry for the spelling mistakes i love you all :) oh and i do not own glee if i did demi would never be on the show and it would be all about Brittana and Quick**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi i would like to dedicate this chapter to Angela my bff you keep me going i love you xoxo**

**Any way so i am going to start were i left off if you new WELCOME but please read the cliff hanger at the end to get this xD**

**any way**

****"Santana what does she mean by girlfriend"

"Britt i im sorry i just i needed some one" she says shaky in her voice

"I turn my back for like 5 minits and your hooking up THAT"

"WELL IM SORRY YOU HAD TO BE PUT BACK A YEAR"

"OH DON'T YOU DEAR GO THERE SANTANA I CAME HERE TO CONFESS SOMETHING TO YOU AND YOU JUST"

"OK IM SORRY DANI CAN YOU JUST GO"

They walk in to the living room

(SANTANAS POV)

"Ok Britt can you please sit down i want to talk about this"

"Well San you gonna speak our what'

"Ok so when you left for MIT life just felt to empty i needed a filling" "Demi was that filling I know some were what i did was wrong not telling you about Dani i get that but i just had to get over losing you"

"You would never lose me Santana your my Girl"

"I know but i just i am so afraid any way Britt what were you going to confess"

" ohh umm can i use the bathroom first"

"Sure"

**Britts pov**

I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face "Come on Britt you can do this Santana did it you can do it" i say to my self.I go back out and sit down water dried off with a towel

"Ok Santana i need to tell you something big"

"what Britt"

"SANTANA I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GOD I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU PLEASE I JUST"

"Wait Britt you tell me this now im sorry but i cant i just no i can brake some one like that i just"

With that i run out the door Santana screaming for me to come back but i cant. there is no turning back now.

**sorry for doing a cliffhanger again i just cant help it i may even put a new chapter up today it will be a part 2 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N wow allot of nice reviews and one not so nice im glad you like my story any way i am making this my longist chapter ever :D its 2 chapters combined to make one epic force chapter of Brittananiss any way**

**Brittany's pov**

as i get in to my car i don't turn back don't think about anything i just gen in my car and drive. Unitl i see a little White hotel it looks moldy and old but it will do for now.I pay for a room for the night. room 15 the room is old and Smells musty the curtains have a flower pattern. and the blankets match but it will do i put my bags down and flop on to the bed thinking about the time its 6:00pm i am already fast asleep my mind goes blank and i drift of to sleep

**Santana's pov**

i have been on the rode for hours looking for Brittany. i get to a little hotel and decide maybe i need to rest. i Pay for my room i unlock the door but notice it wasn't locked as i go in i see a girl Blonde Hair blue eyes not even under the cover lying on her back i notice the girl it Brittany i scoop her up and put her under the covers i kiss her nose and Wisper her name " Brittany" she awakes

"Brittany its Santana" she opens her eyes wide and looks at me

"look i just want to say im sorry. im sorry i left you im sorry i dident tell you about Dani im sorry about everything i love you"

She leans up to capture my lips i kiss back. savoring the taste i stroke her hair once she pulls back but soon i find me and her getting closer sooner or later were having sex i don't know how it happened but it did and i loved it.

**The next morning Santana's pov (for conversation Britt is in bold)**

i wake up to see a perky blonde in my arms i kiss her temple and stroke her hair. she soon awakens her soft eyes her beautiful smile

"Britt i think we can work this out"

"Dani broke up with me i love you i dont care for any one alse Britt"

**"Santana i only love you your the one for me"**

"I love you"

**"i love you so much San"**

"Will you do the honer of becoming my girl friend"

**"did you even need to ask"** she says before kissing me

A/N but wait there's more you see i do fluff very well but struggle with angst so for now on its going to be about there relationship about love and about kids and maybe a wedding or 2

Next chapter:the glee club have a house worming for who?


End file.
